New Chance
by Vamir the Traveler
Summary: Rated M, What if Tsunade had adopted Naruto the night of the attack? What if Hiashi had sworn to protect him? Here's what might have happened. Naru/Hina, Possible Violence and Language later.
1. Beginnings

A New Chance

Author's Notes:

Jiraiya and Tsunade took Naruto away from the village as soon as the fox was sealed. Sarutobi told everyone Naruto was dead.

This will be a Naru/Hina story. Other pairings might happen at a later time but are undecided for now. I am leaning though towards Neji/Ten, Shika/Temari, and Ino/Cho. This could change later.

I will try not to bash any characters (except Orochimaru).

Chapter 1: Beginnings

**Hokage Tower**

It'd been two hours since it happened. The Yondaime gave his life to stop the Kyuubi no Kitsune, leaving a broken village to recover with many of its strongest shinobi dead. In the Hokage Tower things were hardly better.

"How is Kushina?" An aged man asked the woman next to him. "With Minato's sacrifice she is the only one in Konoha he has left."

Tsunade sighed. "She's not doing well. We aren't even sure what's happening to be honest... After she gave birth she slipped into a coma. I'm afraid being as close to the front as we were she might have been poisoned by the Kyuubi's chakra. Normally it wouldn't affect humans but she was already weak from labor. If that's the case she may not even make it through the night."

"Poor little guy." A third occupant stated. "From the looks of it he might not ever know either of his parents." Jiraiya tried to calm down the baby he was holding. Soon the child was resting again. "Looks so much like his father too."

"Hmm... This is not good. Young Naruto will need some sort of parental figure if he is going to live a normal life." Sarutobi started to eye his two remaining loyal students. Tsunade had moved up beside Jiraiya and was helping to calm the baby boy. Both of them had their problems he had to admit. One had a drinking and gambling problem and the other a self proclaimed super pervert. Suddenly Tsunade was staring at him with a hard, determined look in her eyes.

"I'll take him. He needs a good home and shown love. Shizune and I can give that to him." Sensing Jiraiya was about to speak next to her she held up a hand to stop him. "No. There's no way I'm letting you take him."

"Come on Tsunade-chan, you know..." he froze seeing the sudden look in her eyes and a twitch appear.

"I told you long ago, you will not call me that!" In an amazing show of skill Tsunade not only leveled Jiraiya with a mighty punch but also took Naruto from him without disturbing the child. "I don't care how long you've known me, YOU will not call me -chan!"

Sarutobi chuckled slightly at the sight. He still remembered when his two students were younger and something similar happened. Tsunade at first didn't seem to mind that much. But after Jiraiya published his first copy of Icha Icha Paradise she refused to let him call her that. The first time her tired to after she warned him Jiraiya had ended up in the hospital for a week. This time though having Naruto in her arms seemed to be keeping her calm now. Perhaps Jiraiya would get off lucky this time.

"Are you sure you would want to take him Tsunade? After all, you already have one apprentice and you do tend to drink quite a bit..." Sarutobi stopped as soon as Tsunade started to glare at him.

"I know I have a slight problem with drinking, but I can control it better than he," she gestured to the still dazed Jiraiya on the floor, "can control his perverted habits. I don't care if Minato was his former student and loved that trash they call books, I was a friend of both of Minato and Kushina. I don't think she would be happy if her son was raised by him and I don't know what other options you have." With that she put her finger in front of the young baby's face and he tried to grip it. In a quieter voice she continued, "Anyway, I never had a kid of my own..."

Sarutobi saw the look in her face then. He knew it pained her to come back to the village. She had only come back to aid in the birth, and now she had lost yet another dear person in the village: the hurt could have only grown. Sighing slightly, he looked her straight in the eyes. There was a longing there. A longing to protect the bundle she now carried in her arms. After all, just as the necklace she wore was a reminder of the other precious people she lost, so too was the bundle in her arms. However, this reminder also carried with it hope. Hope that something good would come of this night and that her friend's memory might live on.

"Alright. You may take and raise young Naruto." Sarutobi then looked over to Jiraiya, who was just getting off the floor, "Jiraiya, you will help as well." He quickly raised a hand to stop Tsunade who was getting ready to protest. "Tsunade, treat him like you would your own son. However, Jiraiya, you will aid in his training. You trained his father, and one day I hope to see young Naruto again. He will need to be strong, perhaps an even greater shinobi than his dad if he is to survive."

Jiraiya looked over at the baby now asleep again in Tsunade's arms. "I'll train him, just like I did his father. By the time he comes back he will be strong."

"And he'll have grown up knowing love..." Tsunade stated.

Sarutobi nodded with a slight smile on his face. It was nice to see his two students getting along and agreeing on something again. "Now, we must decide how to tell the council about all this. They are not going to like having Naruto live let alone leave the village."

Tsunade and Jiraiya both turned to look at their old sensei thinking the same thing... _'Surly he can't be serious. Doesn't he realize that Naruto can't live a happy life if any one else knows?'_

"Sarutobi, maybe you shouldn't tell anyone. Why do they even need to know?" asked a now concerned Jiraiya.

"Because, it was the Yondaime's wish that Naruto be seen as a hero in the village. He wanted his son to be looked on as the Jailer of the Kyuubi and the reason the village is safe."

Tsunade spoke next. "No offense, but I don't have faith is this little village. The fewer people who know the better. Besides, if it came out that this was Namikaze Minato's son he would be hunted by his father's enemies."

Jiraiya stepped closer, slightly in front of Tsunade in a bit of a protective manner, "You're right, they would never let him leave here, assuming that the council will let him live. I will not have the son of my greatest student killed out of ignorance and fear. I can tell you now, short of Naruto himself breaking the seal, it will never fail. I will stake that on my life and reputation as a seal master."

Sarutobi, if he was honest with himself, knew before he had even said anything that he shouldn't tell anyone. After hearing both his students jump to Naruto's defense so quickly he knew sending the boy off with them was the right thing to do. As such, he couldn't tell the council or anyone else for fear they might try to keep him there. "So be it, I will not tell anyone yet. I might never tell anyone. But, you must make me a promise." Seeing both of them nod he continued, "You must return once a year with Naruto so I may see him AND bring him back when he is old enough to take the Genin exam."

Tsunade didn't like this. She hated coming back home to this village. The only reason she was here now was due to Kushina giving birth. Being forced to come back every year was asking a lot from her. And if he came back to take the Genin test and passed, which she was sure he would, that would mean he would have to stay here as a ninja. "Why? Why should he come back to take the exam. We'll be training him, surely that's enough. He can live like Shizune and I, free of this village."

Sarutobi sighed. "His father died to protect this village and I will not have his son become some freelance ninja. Minato wouldn't want that. He would want his son to be a Konoha shinobi, protecting the village as he did."

"Protect it?! Are you kidding me?! All my loved ones, the people I have held dear to have vowed to protect this place and died! I will not have my best friend's son do the same!" Tsunade was nearly in tears. She couldn't stand the thought of more pain. The pain of the bundle in her arms dying to protect some stupid village. No, not again.

"Tsunade, be fair." Jiraiya stopped as Tsunade started to glare at him. The killing intent that she was sending out was almost stifling... almost. "Think of what Minato and Kushina would have wanted. If Naruto is to become a ninja they would want him to become an official ninja, someone that protects people and serves people." he said trying to be as soothing as possible. He knew this was hard for her.

"...If he comes back then he will have to stay..." Tsunade said in little more than a whisper. She knew they were right. But she would have to either stay or leave the boy at that point... and she hated the thought of staying.

Sarutobi looked at his student. He felt for her, she had lost the will of fire the same as so many other people had. But he thought that, given time and perhaps a particular little boy, it might be rekindled. "Tsunade, I'm sorry, but those are the terms. I must insist that Naruto be allowed to return when he is old enough. If you choose to return sooner that would be even better, but I will not count on that."

Tsunade looked down in defeat. "When do you want us to leave?"

"Well, first I need to give you something." Sarutobi reached into a drawer in the desk. "I found these sitting on the desk whenever I came back here from the battlefield. They were written for Naruto by his father." He handed Tsunade 2 scrolls before continuing, "He also left these for Naruto..." He proceeded to pull out a frame with a picture of Minato and his wife along with a tri-tipped kunai.

Jiraiya knew immediately what the kunai was and couldn't believe that he had left one for Naruto. Perhaps one of the scrolls had information on how to use it. After all, besides the creator of the Jutsu no one else could do it. Did Minato want to pass this along to Naruto? Or was it just that he wanted him to have something to remember him by?

"Now Tsunade, I don't know what is in those scrolls or why he left him the kunai. However, do not give them to him until he is at least 5 years old. Even then, only give them to him and tell him his heritage if you think he is capable of handling it."

She looked at her former teacher and nodded. Then she realized something. The name Namikaze was very well known in the shinobi world. There is no way that Naruto wouldn't discover his heritage. "How do you plan on keeping it secret, his heritage? After all, the name Namikaze is very popular."

Sarutobi had already thought of that. "Simple, he shall use his mother's maiden name. After all, while everyone knows of Kushina, very few knew her family name before she married into the Namikaze. I doubt few on the council would have been happy to have known that their Hokage was marrying outside the village. Not to mention someone with no political influence." Sarutobi chuckled softly to himself. "Little did they know that when she arrived with him, already married, she was from Whirlpool, and not even from a clan. Had they known she was an Uzumaki they would have been furious. I can only figure they all thought that she must have been some important ninja from some strong village for him to have married her without their 'approval'." Sometimes he hated the council. It gave the Hokages such headaches.

Jiraiya took the scrolls, picture, and kunai off the desk. He then produced a sealing scroll of his own and proceeded to seal them away. He then handed it to Tsunade. "Here, this way all the stuff is in one place. When the time comes you can give him the scroll, then he can open it and unseal the items left for him." Jiraiya then took on a more serious tone, "However, I would like to be there when you tell him if possible. Please, he might have questions and, although you might have known them both, I knew Minato the best."

Tsunade, after taking the scroll looked directly at Jiraiya. "I will let you know before I tell him if possible. However, if he finds out himself and asks me questions then I might have no choice but to reveal the truth to him without you there."

Jiraiya nodded in agreement. Sarutobi then stood and walk around from behind the desk and up to Naruto in Tsunade's hands. "You are a very handsome child. I can not wait to see you grow up. I believe you will be a strong man, just like your father was." He gently wiped a hair off of Naruto's forehead. _'If you can see us Minato, know that we are doing everything that we can for your son. He will be well cared for.'_

"Now then, the two of you should leave the village soon. A council meeting has been convened and has likely started by now. And I expect to see you back here sometime Naruto." The Hokage reached down and gently touched his nose and proceeded out of the room. As soon as he was gone Tsunade and Jiraiya were on their way to the hotels they had stayed at. There were items that they needed to pick up. Their destination would be a village a few day's journey away where they could rest and discuss matter more.

xxx

"What do you mean Yondaime-sama is dead?!" shouted one of the council members at the Sandaime Hokage.

"I mean just that. He died, along with his newborn son, in order to defeat the Kyuubi." Sarutobi was not happy. After he had walked into the room several of the council had asked him why he was there. When he proceeded to explain what had happened and sat in the Hokages seat a few were enraged. Apparently some didn't want him to be Hokage. They felt that the Yondaime, if he had truly died, should be replaced by someone young. After all, the Sandaime had already had his turn they stated.

"Then we need to find a new replacement for him immediately!" shouted another council member.

Just as Sarutobi was about to respond the council doors opened. In walked several battered and tired looking ninja. The clan heads had finally arrived off the battlefield. Good, now maybe some progress could be made. After all, the civilian portion of the council in his mind were idiots and had no right to be there. But they were here so he just had to deal with them.

"Ah, the clan heads have arrived." The Sandaime announced.

Several of the council looked at them as they entered. Some expecting to see the Yondaime enter with them. Others just wanted to see the reaction they would have to seeing the Sandaime sitting in the Hokage's chair. Both groups were disappointed though. The Yondaime never entered and none of the clan heads seemed surprised or upset at seeing the Sandaime back in the Hokage's seat. In fact, a few might have even looked relieved that he was there.

Hyuuga Hiashi was the first to speak. "Hokage-sama, the clean up of the battlefield is going well. There were quite a few injured still alive after the battle ended."

The civilian council members looked shocked. The Hyuuga clan head had just referred to this old man as Hokage. Sure, he had been the previous Hokage, but he had retired. Many, if not all, thought that it was time to move on. One council member finally worked up the nerve to open his mouth. He tried to be very respectful, "Excuse me Hyuuga-san, this man isn't the Hokage. The Hokage is dead out..."

Hiashi interrupted him, "I am sorry, but the Yondaime Hokage is dead on the field of battle, yes. However, unless you believe me blind, the Sandaime Hokage is sitting right there. And there is no one better to fill the Yondaime's position than he." With that Hiashi gave a slight bow of his head towards the Hokage.

Sarutobi was happy for the support. Hiashi had been a friend of the Yondaime and knew that Minato was close to him before and after he became Hokage. "Thank you Hiashi-san."

This little exchange gave the clan heads enough time to fill into their seats and seemed to have shut-up the civilian members for now. "Now down to business. As you all may or may not know, yes, the Yondaime Hokage Minato-san is dead. Unfortunately, his son also died as a part of the sealing."

This made Hiashi sad. Although he would never show it, his wife and him had been very happy to hear that their friend Minato had taken a wife a year back. Even more so when they heard she was with child. He was going to be the child's godfather, along with Minato's sensei of course. When Hiashi had seen the Hokage die on the field of battle he had hoped that his family could take in Kushina and her new child. But, he could have sworn that he had seen Jiraiya on the field of battle departing the scene of Minato's death rather quickly, and he thought he was carrying something in his arms.

"Excuse me Lord Hokage-sama, are we certain that his child died? Have we found the body? After all, Minato-san seemed sure his son would survive the sealing." Hiashi asked.

Sarutobi was starting to realize that he was going to have trouble with at least Minato's friends in convincing them that Naruto was dead. "No, we haven't found a body, but we believe that the child's body, similar to the body of the Kyuubi, just vanished after the sealing." He then reached into his robes and pulled out his pipe and began to light it.

Hiashi though knew something was up. He could tell Sarutobi was lying and he would confront him about it later. However, for now there were more important matters, "What of Kushina-san, his wife? Surely she survived the birth and is well?"

Sarutobi's face was suddenly very grave. "No, she survived, just barely. However, she is not likely to recover. She is now in a coma and may never wake up. Apparently, the stress of birth weakened her body, and being so close to the battle we believe the Kyuubi's chakra infected her. We have no way of knowing if her body will ever be able to heal itself. Demon chakra is very dangerous to anyone. However, normally direct contact with the chakra is necessary to be affected. Even then a healthy body can survive an exposure to low amounts unharmed. Sadly, the birth weakened her and the some of the chakra radiating from the Kyuubi affected her afterwards."

Everyone was quite for a moment. The clan heads were quiet because they had all known Minato and Kushina. Some, like the Hyuuga's, were even close friends with them. The civilians though didn't care about that though. They were all thinking one thing. Finally one of them broke the silence.

"I for one am glad the child is dead. If he weren't then we would have needed to kill him now." Several of the civilian council members nodded in agreement. The clan members though were suddenly alert and very angry. Well, most of them.

Even the Aburame seemed to be buzzing. "That would have been most unnecessary. Killing an innocent out revenge for its prisoner would be pointless and illogical."

"The pup was apart of the Namikaze pack. Had he lived we would have honored his pack and offered him our protection." snarled the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume. "We thought of the Yondaime as a friend, as such, his pup would have deserved our protection."

Several other clans were all nodding in agreement to this. However, one clan head wasn't. "If he had been alive now he would either have had to be slain or placed into ANBU protective custody. That way when the seal failed he could be killed quickly like the demon he was." stated Uchiha Fugaku.

Hiashi wasn't pleased to hear this. He knew the Uchiha didn't like the Hyuuga or the Yondaime, but to speak such about the recently deceased Hokage's son was despicable. "Fugaku, you would do well to hold your tongue. I, Hyuuga Hiashi, head of the Hyuuga clan, do not believe the boy is dead. When he is found alive he will then have my clan's protection. It is the least we can do for our friend Namikaze Minato-san."

"He will also have our protection too!" shouted Tsume. "We will not stand to see the Yondaime's son dishonored. And we have faith in the seal. The Yondaime told us it would never break and we are willing to believe him."

"The Aburame clan would also like to offer our protection should the boy ever be found to have lived."

Although he couldn't show it, it made Sarutobi happy to see that most of the clans would have honored the Yondaime's wishes. For now though, until he was older, Naruto would remain hidden. In time he would reveal the truth of that night, but only after he had a chance at a happy childhood and was stronger.

"Because a body was never found, and there is still a slight chance he might be alive, the events of this night and what happened are hereby classified as a class S secret. No one will speak of this to anyone that doesn't already know the truth. That way, if the boy is ever found alive, he can have a chance at a normal life." Sarutobi was sure some of the council wouldn't like this. But he didn't care. As soon as the words left his mouth people started yelling and arguing about the new law. Quite a few were opposed to it. Some though thought it wise.

"That's enough!" The Hokage raised his voice just a little. When he noticed several wanting to continue arguing he added some killer intent behind his look. "I have spoken, and it will be done." With that the meeting was pretty much done.

xxx

Tsunade and Shizune had packed up everything that they would need and were heading with all due haste to the gate. Jiraiya had taken Naruto with him to his room since he had less to carry. In fact, he had nothing to carry. He headed straight to the gate instead so he could try to avoid as many people as possible.

"Where is that pervert at? He should have been here by now." Tsunade was slightly rushed feeling and wanting to leave as quickly as possible.

"I'm right here." Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows holding the still silent Naruto. "I was trying to hide because people would be suspicious of me holding a baby. Come, let's hurry and leave before anyone sees us."

With that, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Shizune, and little Naruto left the village of Konoha.


	2. On the Road, Happy 6th Birthday!

AN: This is the next chapter that I have done. I am sorry to disappoint those of you who like this story as I haven't updated it.

Chapter 2: On the Road, Happy 6th Birthday!

**Small Village** – 3 day's later

After going all out the first night, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune had slowed down sensing no pursuit. They had all feared someone might have seen them and come after them and the precious child they carried.

"Ok Tsunade, I'm going to leave Naruto to you and Shizune." Jiraiya spared a glance at the baby that was currently being held by Shizune. "When would you like me to return to start his training?"

Tsunade had dreaded this question. She wanted to answer never but knew that wasn't apart of the deal they had made. "No sooner than his 5th birthday. Till then he will live like most children. We will start his schooling at that age too."

Jiraiya turned to Shizune, "Do you think you will be ready to start him in his basic academy schooling by that point?"

Shizune nodded. "I can start his basic academy instruction whenever. However, any younger than 5 and he might have a trouble with some of the stuff. Starting so young though also means we can go a little slower to allow more time in other area's besides the basics."

Tsunade was already planning out what medical ninjutsu's she would teach her new son. Sure, the old man and perv probably wanted him to learn all kinds of fighting jutsu's, but if she had her say he would also know some medical.

"Good, then I will go back to my room and go to bed. I will need to head out early tomorrow." As Jiraiya stood up he walked up to Shizune. Naruto was being quiet but wasn't asleep. He was just sitting there looking around. "I'll say good-bye to him then."

With that Jiraiya left and Shizune and Tsunade were alone.

"Excuse me Tsunade-san, but my I ask you something rather frank?" asked Shizune. She was a little nervous about her question, but had to know.

Tsunade turned around and began preparing Naruto's crib. "Shizune, you know that you can ask me almost anything. You don't need permission." _'It must be a serious question for her to ask for permission.'_

Shizune let out a small sigh... "Why?" Tsunade stopped and turned towards her apprentice. "Why did you take him? I thought that you hated that village and almost everyone in it? I know he is Kushina's son, but still... You've never wanted anything that would remind you of that village hanging around except that necklace. Also, you've never been all that fond of children." Shizune looked at her master to see if she was upset. Instead she looked... sad. Almost like she was lost in some old thought.

"Shizune, he is special to me." Tsunade spoke in barely a whisper. "His parent's were the only people left in that village that I was willing to return to see. I wouldn't even return to see Sarutobi-sensei..." Tsunade's head hung slightly. While she might not show it, she cared for and respected the old man. Sure, he had messed up, but who hadn't.

Looking back up she continued, "Naruto is my last tie to the people I called friend from that village. Minato-kun and Kushina-chan were my friends. I cared for them very much. When I all but lost Kushina-chan during birth it tore me up. I also looked upon her as I would a surrogate daughter. I wish I could have had a daughter just like her. Minato-kun... I wasn't as close to him... But I knew that he made Kushina-chan happy and thats all that mattered..."

She walked over to Shizune and took Naruto from her. Looking into his eye's, she could see Minato's smiling face. The fool... Why did all the good people insist on dying for that stupid village... She walked back over to the small crib in the room and placed Naruto gently into it.

Shizune looked over at her master feeling pity for her... _'She must feel terrible... Not only did Minato-san die but she was unable to save Kushina-san either.'_

Tsunade turned back to Shizune. "I also don't trust that village... At least not the elders and council members. I know they would have hurt poor Naruto. Sure, Sarutobi would have been able to stop them from killing him, but there are other ways to hurt someone. Emotionally and mentally he would have been a wreck. The old man couldn't have don't anything to stop that." She proceeded to walk over to the bed and lay down and close her eye's. "This way at least Kushina's son will know love..."

**Unknown Village –** 6 years later

Tsunade let out a long sigh... "Why must he always be like this for his birthday party?"

Naruto was running around the hotel room expectantly. He loved his birthday. It had really been a week since his real birthday but they never celebrated then. He didn't know why except that the one person he always loved to see would be there one week after. This was the one time a year that Naruto would get to see his Ojii-san.

"When do you think he'll be here??" Naruto wasn't known for his patience. He knew how to be patient when necessary, but this wasn't one of those times. This was his birthday after all! "Come on... I want to see him..."

The door to the room started to open. Naruto started to bounce even more. Surely this was his Ojii-san. It just had to be... "Oh... Shizune-nee-san, its just you..." Naruto seemed to calm slightly and look a little down trodden.

Shizune put on a mock hurt face. "Is that any way to greet your Nee-san... Especially since I brought a surprise for you."

Naruto looked up and out from the behind the door came two people. "Ojii-san!" Naruto ran over to the old man. He grunted just a bit from the impact of the young Naruto. That was ok though, he loved Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun." Looking down at the child now clamped to his waist he gave a large smile. "My how much you have grown since I was last able to see you."

Naruto smiled right back at the old man. "Yep, I've grown a full 2 inches in the last year!" Naruto's smile faded some... "Why can't you come see me more often Ojii-san? I really miss you!"

Sarutobi looked at the young Naruto and gave a small smile of comfort. He really wanted to visit more often but couldn't. First, he couldn't risk the council becoming suspicious and second he couldn't leave the duties of Hokage for long. "Naruto, I wish that I could come visit you more often too. Back in Konoha though I have a very important job. I am sure you have already learned some about it from your Nee-san."

Naruto frowned. "Then let me come see you! I promise I wouldn't get in the way!" Naruto knew what his Ojii-san was. He had started his schooling last year just a few days after his birthday. His Nee-san knew a lot of things and Naruto like to learn. _'Someday I'll visit you Ojii-san and finally get to see my home.'_

Sarutobi was about to answer when he was interrupted by the second person that had come thru the door. "Hey, don't I get some kind of greetings too? You practically plow down the old man and ignore me!"

Naruto turned to the other man. He was old, but not as old as his Ojii-san. "Hello Ero-sennin." Naruto smiled a very large, very foxy grin. He knew Jiraiya hated him calling him that and normally would refrain from it. But it was his birthday party, he had a right to bug people and have fun!

Jiraiya though just looked a little peeved and his eye brow started to twitch... _'I swear kid... One day I will get you to never call me that again...'_ Jiraiya then started to smile at Naruto. "Come on kid, haven't I asked you to not call me that. Couldn't you call me 'Uncle' Jiraiya instead?"

Naruto seemed to think about this. Of course, this was all just a show. They did this the last two years on his birthday. Ever since his Kaa-san had told him to call Jiraiya that and he had seen Jiraiya's expression. He loved being able to bug the old man once in awhile. Smiling, Naruto replied, "Nah... I don't think that would be fun."

Sighing, Jiraiya gave up. "Tsunade, someday I'll get you back for telling him to call me that."

Tsunade just smiled at him. "And someday maybe you'll stop writing those perverted books you call 'Masterpieces'."

xxxxx

After Naruto had fallen asleep, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sarutobi had left and moved to Jiraiya's room down the hall for greater privacy. No need to chance Naruto walking in on them talking. This was the only time all three of them were together during the year and it was time to play catch-up.

Tsunade took a small sip of her sake. She rarely drank anymore and when she did it usually wasn't that much. "Naruto is doing well." Tsunade took another sip. "Although I wish we could stop moving around so that he could make some friends his age." She paused a moment then finished, "Actually, he doesn't have any real friends. All he has is his family."

Sarutobi nodded. He had hoped eventually that Tsunade would be able to settle down for a few years and maybe Naruto would meet some kids his age and have friends. The clan heads though made sure that couldn't happen. Especially Hiashi. Ever since his wife had died he seemed obsessed with finding Naruto. It seemed like Hiashi was almost desperate to find him. It didn't help matters that the Inuzuka's had started helping whenever they could afford to send a tracker.

A couple of months ago she had spotted a Hyuuga and Inuzuka Tracker in the same village they were in. Tsunade and Shizune left immediately. Luck proved to be on their side that day as it started raining shortly after they left. Though Naruto complained about the rain, Tsunade's and Shizune's only concern was getting away from the Inuzuka tracker.

Sarutobi took a long, deep breath and let it slowly out. "I wish there was something more I could do for you but my hands are tied." Sarutobi was tired and old. In recent years especially he had started feeling his age. "I cannot, without cause, ban the clans from sending some of their own out to search for Naruto. The clan heads would become outraged and the civilian council members would become suspicious, especially Danzou."

Everyone quieted down at that.

"Eventually someone is going to find him." Jiraiya decided to break the silence. "My sources tell me that Hiashi has reports of a young blond haired kid running around with you Tsunade. So far he only seems suspicious and is for the most part buying the rumor that Naruto is either your kid or close family."

Tsunade looked down at the small sake cup in her hand. _'Why is that man so determined to find Naruto? Why can't he just leave well enough alone?'_

Sarutobi decided it was time to change the subject. Most of what was being said now had been said already at one time or another. "Jiraiya, are you planning on starting Naruto's training soon?"

"Yeah, I'll start soon. I'll be leaving again tomorrow to tie up some lose ends before coming to hang around with the kid." Jiraiya turned towards Tsunade with a suddenly very serious look. "And I hope that Naruto will know how to show his teacher proper respect."

Tsunade chuckled slightly. She knew what Jiraiya was talking about: he hated being called Ero-sennin. What he didn't know though was how much Naruto actually looked up to him. The fact was Naruto looked up to how strong Jiraiya was. He also admired him because he had learned in history that the Yondaime was trained by him, and Naruto adored the Yondaime.

_Flashback_

"_...And this is the Yondaime Hokage. His nickname is 'The Yellow Flash'. He is also considered by some to be the greatest Hokage that Konohagakure has ever seen." Shizune finished holding up a small picture of the Yondaime Hokage in his traditional white coat with read flames._

"_Why is that Nee-san?" Naruto looked at the picture of the man. 'He looks nice. I would like to meet him someday.'_

"_What do you mean Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto was a little frustrated. She knew what he meant. Since she had started teaching him though she had been requiring him to finish all his statements. "Why is he, the Yondaime Hokage, call the greatest Hokage ever? And, can I meet him some day? After all, Ojii-san is the Sandaime, surly he could get me in to see him, right?"_

_Shizune looked at her little Naruto-kun for a moment before answering. "Well, let me answer the second question first. No, I'm afraid even Sandaime-san could not get you an audience with him." Naruto started to look a little depressed. "Now, to answer your first question, he was considered the greatest because of who he was. He was not only possibly the most powerful, but also very wise, kind, and caring of his people. It was because of all this that he gave his life to protect the village and save it from destruction."_

"_What? You can't kill a Hokage. Not especially one that's considered the strongest of them all! I don't want Ojii-san to die!" Naruto was getting worried. After all, if you could kill the Yondaime couldn't someone kill his Sandaime?_

"_Naruto-kun, he died saving Konoha from a demon, the Kyuubi no Kitsune." Shizune tried to calm Naruto down some more by putting her hand on his shoulder. "Listen, it took a demon to kill the mighty Yondaime Hokage, ok Naruto?" She could tell he was still upset. Making sure Tsunade was out range to hear her, she continued. "Naruto-kun... Minato-san, the Yondaime, died to protect those that he cared about. You see, every Hokage, including Sarutobi-san, would gladly give their life to protect the village. That's what becoming Hokage means. Not only are you the leader of the village and strongest Shinobi, but you are also its protector."_

_Naruto looked at his nee-san. He was still worried, but the idea of what it really meant to be Hokage was starting to sink in. "Nee-san?"_

_Shizune looked into Naruto's eyes. While there was still a hint of fear in them, there was something else too. Something that she remembered seeing in the eyes of his father. Strength. "Yes Naruto-kun?"_

_Naruto's eyes seemed to suddenly blaze alive as he suddenly stood up. "If that is what it means to be Hokage, then I want to be Hokage too. After all, once we move back to Konoha my family will be there. And you are my precious people. I want to protect you and everyone else just like Ojii-san does and the Yondaime did."_

_'Minato-san, if you could see your son, you would be proud of him.' Shizune just marveled at the sight before her. It was like looking at a younger Yondaime, well, expect for the whisker marks. "Naruto, lets just keep this between you and me. I don't think your Kaa-san would be to happy to hear her only son wanted to be something as dangerous as the Hokage." Shizune hoped he wouldn't say anything. It would be hard enough for Tsunade to go back, but to hear Naruto wanted to be the Hokage? That could possibly kill her._

_Naruto was confused. Why would Tsunade-kaa-san not like him becoming the Hokage? He could see how serious his Nee-san was being though so it must be important. "Ok Nee-san."_

_What neither one of them saw or heard was Tsunade who was just outside the hotel room door. She had heard everything and was starting to cry. 'Oh Kami, why do you hate me? Why must everyone that I care for want to die for that village?'_

_End Flashback_

"You know Naruto wants to be just like his father." Both men turned to her with questioning looks on their faces. "During history he learned about the Hokages and all about the Yondaime. That was about 6 months ago now. I almost broke down when I heard Shizune explain why he had died and his reason. Then my little Naruto tells her that he wants to be Hokage too now. Neither of them heard or saw me but it hurt deep down inside to know he wanted to kill himself like that."

Hearing the last part Sarutobi spoke up. "Being Hokage or wanting to be Hokage is not the same as having a death wish." Tsunade look like she was about to say something when he stopped her. "Look at me Tsunade. I have yet to die and I have been Hokage longer than any other. Might I die someday as Hokage to protect my village? Possibly, or I might just die from old age with friends and loved ones nearby. If it is the latter death, then I know I died after protecting them as long as I could. Should I fall in battle though, then I die knowing I did all I could to protect those I care for and hold precious."

Tsunade looked at her old sensei. "That is nothing but foolishness. You were just lucky old man. Every other Hokage has died fighting. And all those close to me that ever dreamed of protecting that..."

"Tsunade, wouldn't you do the same for Naruto? Wouldn't you give your life to protect him?" Jiraiya interrupted. Tsunade's head whipped around to glare at the pervert. "All I'm saying is that you would do the same thing. If you had to, you would give your life to protect Naruto. How is that any different? Sure, they did it for the village, but that's because they felt the way you feel about Naruto for everyone. You've always complained about how they all left you alone. Well, if you died to protect Naruto wouldn't you be leaving him alone?"

Tsunade was almost in tears now. Yes, of course she would protect Naruto with her life... It was then that it hit her. All those people... They were no different than her. Sure, she didn't see the need to protect the whole village, but she now understood what Sarutobi-sensei and Minato-kun had always tried to tell her. She started to weep again.

Sarutobi could tell that Jiraiya had struck a chord with her. _'But will it be the right one to finally bring her out of that shell.'_ He soon got the answer as she started to weep again. He moved over to his student and put an arm around her for comfort. "Tsunade-chan, it will be ok. If Naruto-kun ever becomes Hokage I know he will not waste his life. He would only die purposely to protect something or someone precious to him."

Jiraiya flinched whenever Sarutobi used -chan at the end of Tsunade's name. He had finally given up long ago because of the beatings. Tsunade though either didn't care or didn't hear him as she gave no response. This was going to be a long, and interesting night.

xxxxx

Down the hall in his room at the hotel Naruto was most assuredly not asleep. He was looking at the gifts he had gotten this year. In front of him was a set of practice kunai, a scroll that talked about basic chakra manipulation, some books, a pair of plain black pants with an orange strip down the side (orange was his favorite color), and the most interesting one of all. A coat with long sleeves that was waist length. What interested him the most though was the coloring. It was white with small orange and red flames on the ends of the sleeves and on the coat bottom. Ojii-san had given it to him. His mom didn't like it at first for some reason but seemed to calm down seeming him so happy. After all, it reminded him of a shorter version of the Yondaime's white over coat in pictures.

_'I'll have to wear this tomorrow. It'll look great I'm sure!' _Naruto was excited. When he had gotten the practice kunai from Shizune-nee-san he had been unsure what to say. After all, though he wanted to be Hokage he hadn't actually started training yet. That's when she told him they would start weapon practice tomorrow right after lunch and school in the morning. _'Finally, I can become a cool shinobi!'_

Putting all his gifts away except the coat he climbed into bed. He decided to use the small coat to cover his upper body that night and sleep with it. It was the best gift he had ever received in his mind.

**Unknown Forest** – 6 Months Later

"Again Naruto."

Naruto looked over at his sensei. Four months ago Jiraiya had shown back up and gave Naruto a big surprise by offering to train him. He was excited at first but slowly that changed. He couldn't believe how much a slave driver Jiraiya could be. As revenge for all the hard work, Naruto had stopped calling him sensei and referred to him almost exclusively as old perv and Ero-sennin.

"Its not to hard is it Naruto? I mean, it only took you two weeks to master tree climbing and you said this wouldn't take half as long. Tell me, how long have we been out here Naruto doing this?"

Naruto wasn't happy. He had just fallen into the stream again. _'I almost had it that time!'_ "We've been out here for three weeks Ero-sennin. Maybe if you would offer more advice or help I could get it faster!" Naruto was starting to hate 'camping' with Jiraiya. Didn't his kaa-san tell him he would have it easy and could get to know Jiraiya better with this trip?

Jiraiya, who was sitting cross legged by a tree, smiled at Naruto. "Maybe if you stop calling me that I will consider giving you some help. Otherwise, I think you can figure it out on your own."

Naruto just sighed. Oh well. At least he wasn't getting any wetter. After all, once one was soaked, its hard to be any worse off. "Can't I at least take a break?! I'm tired and hungry." Normally Naruto wouldn't complain, but after spending the morning proving he had mastered tree climbing he had spent the afternoon trying to water walk. Now, not only was he tired from the morning, but he was also wet. To top it all off, the entire past month Naruto hadn't learned a new jutsu! Sure, he only knew one so far, but that was ok, he was with a master now. Instead though all he was doing was 'chakra control exercises'. _'Didn't Kaa-san tell him that they had already taught me to mold chakra? Isn't that enough for now? I want to learn jutsus!'_

Jiraiya could see that Naruto was getting more frustrated with every attempt. He could also see him tiring. Little guy should be exhausted by now. "Okay, come back and I'll cook us up some dinner."

Just then Jiraiya noticed that someone was watching them. Trying to get a look at the person without being obvious wasn't that hard. It appeared to just be a kid, perhaps even a young girl. She also seemed intent on watching Naruto. Maybe he could have some fun. "Hey Naruto! Would you mind running over there and getting some berries? I thought I saw some on a bush right behind that tree..."


	3. A Hero is Revealed

AN: See the bottom of the Chapter.

Chapter 3: A Hero is Revealed

The young girl was watching the young boy with fascination. Here he was, failing over and over, and yet he refused to give up. Although his teacher didn't seem to offer any help, he also didn't seem mad at him. _'I wish Otou-san was like that...' _She was so caught up in her thoughts that she almost didn't here the last thing the old man said.

"Hey Naruto! Would you mind running over there and getting some berries? I thought I saw some on a bush right behind that tree..."

_'Oh no... He's pointing right at my tree!'_ Though she thought she should move she was too afraid too.

"Ok..." Naruto moved out from the water and started over to where Jiraiya had motioned. Naruto, being oblivious to the world, walked right by the young girl without noticing at first. It wasn't until he heard a soft "Eep!" from behind him by the tree that he noticed her.

Spinning around Naruto looked for the source of the sound. Standing there was a young girl, about his age he guessed, pressed up with her back against the tree. The thing he noticed first about her was her eyes. They had the softest color of lavender to them he had ever seen. Next he noticed her short, beautiful, dark blue hair. _'Wow, she's pretty just like Kaa-san!' _"My names Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Umm..." She felt like she was about ready to pass out or faint. "My n-name is H-Hyuuga H-Hinata... I-its ni-nice to m-meet you."

Naruto noticed that her face was starting to redden slightly and she had started pushing her index fingers together. "Hey, you ok? Your face looks kinda red." Naruto was worried. This one of the few people he had ever meant around his age. He hoped she wasn't sick.

Hinata gulped a little. _'Did he just ask me if I'm ok? Why isn't he mad I was spying on him?'_ Hinata was now very confused. Everyone she had ever meant since her mom died seemed to either hate her, dislike her, or be overly respectful just because she was a Hyuuga. This boy though was being very... Nice. "I-I'm ok... Aren't y-you m-mad at m-me?"

Naruto cocked his head slightly with the last comment. "Why would I be mad at you?"

"Well... I-I w-was watching y-you earlier... I-I thought you mi-might be mad..." Hinata was very nervous. She really hoped the boy wouldn't get mad.

Naruto just shrugged as he walked over to Hinata. "Nah. I'm not mad. Why would it bother me that you were watching me." He stepped up in front of Hinata. "Come on, I'll introduce you to my sensei!" Taking Hinata's hand (which caused another eep from the girl) he pulled her out from behind the tree and over towards Jiraiya.

Jiraiya watched as he dragged the girl over. The girl seemed really nervous and was growing very red. Then he noticed her eye's. _'A Hyuuga? Here? Crap... I hope this person isn't one of Hiashi's daughters. Did he know what they were going to name him?'_ "Why hi there young miss. What are you doing way out here in the woods?"

Hinata didn't know what to do. She wasn't supposed to wonder off the road but had thought she heard something. Her father would not be happy with her. Then again, when was he ever. With that thought Hinata started to feel sad. She felt that way a lot since her father had started to change. "I j-just wondered off t-the r-r-road. I t-think I should p-probably b-be getting back now..." She wanted to turn to leave but Naruto still had her hand in his and didn't seem to want to let go.

"Hey, I'll walk with you back to the road! I don't meet new people often and think you're kinda nice." Naruto was happy. He had just met someone new and they seemed very nice, if a bit odd. _'I wonder why her face turned red like that?'_

Jiraiya on the other hand wasn't sure what to do. He knew he wouldn't be able to stop Naruto from walking with her, but maybe he could go with them and at least make sure he wasn't recognized. It didn't take long for the three of them to make there way back to the road and the inn that the Hyuuga's where staying at. _'Good, at this rate maybe we won't run into any more Hyuuga's... Crap, never mind.'_ Just then an older Hyuuga male exited the inn. He had a very stern looking face. _'He doesn't have a seal on his head...'_

"Hinata. What are you doing? Where did you go?" asked the man.

"Sorry O-Otou-san... I w-wondered o-off into the w-woods... I found t-these t-two training in a small c-clearing by a stream." stuttered out the young girl.

It was then that the Hyuuga male took a good look at the young boy and older man before him. The boy had on black ninja sandals, a pair of plain black pants with an orange strip down the sides, and an orange shirt and coat. The eyes and hair though caught his eye. _'That boy... He looks so much like... And that is Jiraiya, I'm sure. It might have been a few years but I would know him anywhere.'_ "Hello Jiraiya-san, it has been a long time." He gave a slight bow with his head then continued, "I didn't know that you had taken a new student. He seems young to."

"Yes, I've been very busy and all, especially with my books and all..." Jiraiya suddenly had a look on his face that Naruto's kaa-san had warned him about. "Am I right to presume you are Hiashi-san then? Head of the Hyuuga clan and this is your eldest daughter?"

"You would be right Jiraiya-san. And who pray tell is your new student." It hurt him to see the kid. He looked like Minato... Minato, then his brother, and lastly his wife a few years ago, all gone. Hiashi had no one left that he called a friend.

Jiraiya was starting to sweet on the inside now. _'What do I say? If I lie he will know... Damn Hyuuga's and being able to read people. I guess I can only hope he doesn't recognize the name.'_ "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Hiashi eyed the student slowly. "Such an interesting name... Please Jiraiya-san, may I inquire as to who the boys parents are?" Hiashi had a sneaking suspicion as to who they might be but he had to be sure.

_'Not good... He's figured it out... At least, he thinks he has... Maybe hearing that he's Tsunade's will throw him off.'_ So, in a loud blusterous voice fitting a Toad Sage he replied, "Of course! He is the son of the great and might Tsunade-hime!" Jiraiya grinned very largely. He hoped his little show had thrown him off the trail.

Hiashi however was not so easily fooled. He knew Tsunade, if only from reputation, and he doubted very much that she would have a kid. He had also seen the reports of a kid running around with the Sannin. But seeing the kid before him now, he knew that his parentage was just a cover story. _'Just look at Jiraiya, he's practically shaking just standing here he's so nervous.'_ Inside Hiashi smirked. _'So, they mean to hide not only the son of our hero but a hero himself from the village. Very well, I shall have to look into this further...'_

"Well, my student and I should be returning to the village now!" Jiraiya desperately kept the act going, but he doubted how effective it really was. "Perhaps we will see each other later!" He waved as he took Naruto and suddenly went to depart.

_'What the hell?! I thought I was supposed to stay out here a month. Oh well, anything to get away from the perv.'_ Naruto then realized that he hadn't said bye to the young girl. He might be hyperactive and even rude sometimes, but his kaa-san had pounded into his mind that he should always be respectful of ladies and women, no matter what the age. That was especially true if they had treated him kindly like Hinata had. Turning back around he ran the few feet back to Hinata.

Hiashi stood there looking at the boy as impassive as always. Internally though, he was both seething and happy. Seething because here possibly stood a hero in his eyes that he had been searching for and lied to about. Happy though for the same reason, he had found the hero. More importantly, he had found his god-child and the child of his best, and maybe only, true friend.

"Hinata-san, I hope that we can see each other again." Naruto bowed his head slightly.

Hinata just stood there. She couldn't figure out what was happening. Was this boy treating her, Hinata, the weakest of the Hyuuga's with true respect? No, he couldn't be... could he? "T-thank y-you N-Naruto..."

Hiashi hated Hinata's stuttering, and it only seemed to get worse as she had gotten older. Especially since the death of her mother and the beginning of her training. _'Dear, I wish you were still here. You would be happy to see Minato's child. He looks so much like him...'_ "Naruto, I am sure that you will see her again, possibly sooner than you think." Hiashi then, for the first time in almost a year, smiled. Sure, to anyone else it looked like little more than a twitch, but to Hinata it was a glaringly large smile. Hiashi never did that... yet here he was with a smile.

Naruto smiled his largest possible smile at Hiashi. "I look forward to meeting your daughter again Hyuuga-sama." Naruto normally wasn't one for showing much respect to people that where as uptight as this guy, but this man had control on whether or not he could see Hinata again. Better to respect him so that he could get to see new friend again.

"Naruto, come on! We had better get going or your kaa-san will not be happy!" Jiraiya was not happy with what he had just heard. He had no problem with him seeing Hinata, but Hiashi would figure it out very quickly if he hadn't already. Then again, maybe it was for the best. After all, Naruto didn't seem to have many _'friends'_ and Jiraiya thought, personally, that the boy needed some.

Naruto turned and as he went back over to Jiraiya, who was again walking away, he waved back at Hinata. He couldn't wait to tell his kaa-san all about the new person he had meant.

**Village Hotel**

"Naruto, could you be a dear and go get me some ice down in the lobby?"

Naruto nodded nervously... He could tell his kaa-san was mad about something, and he didn't want to find out what. As soon as he left the room he could have sworn he heard a loud crashing sound.

Jiraiya guessed he deserved that. After all their hard work he might have ruined it. If Hiashi had seen thru him it would all be ruined. Tsunade now stood where he had been standing seconds before fuming. _'I'm just lucky that she didn't hit me with her full strength.'_

"How could you do that!?" Tsunade was just barely keeping her voice down. If Shizune had been there the apprentice would have been impressed at her rare display of control. "Do you know what you've done!? All that work. The times we avoided someone from a clan in Konoha. Especially ones that the old man had warned us about! I will not let them take my little Naruto-kun away from me!"

"I don't think that Hiashi wants to take him away. Remember, he was a close friend of Minato's too. He was there at his wedding, remember? One of only a few." Jiraiya sighed a little. Because of that Hiashi might remember what Kushina's family name was; he could only hope he didn't.

"We have to leave tonight. We can't risk him coming to look for Naruto-kun here." Tsunade finally started moving again and began to pack. She couldn't believe her luck. Not long after getting Naruto she had given up gambling and almost never drank sake anymore. Since then the 'Legendary Sucker' seemed to be having better luck and was happier. '_Why now? After all these years. We've always been lucky and avoided anyone from Konoha that might recognize Naruto. Heck, most people wouldn't. But of all the rotten luck... Kami, is this your way of paying me back for the recent years of good luck?'_ Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She paused... contemplating whether or not to actually get the door.

"Tsunade-san, please get the door. I can see you and Jiraiya-san are in there." Tsunade now froze, her blood turning to ice. They had found them. "Please get the door. Naruto is safe outside with my daughter. They are playing right now and are being supervised by a member of the branch family." Hiashi was starting to get a little upset.

Tsunade, finally coming back to her senses, walked calmly up to the door. If they tried to take her Naruto then they would have a fight on their hands. And she would make sure to win.

Opening the door up Hiashi slide into the room, gesturing that she close it behind him. As soon as they had he put a paper seal on the door which once activated would act as a sound barrier in the room. He didn't want anyone to hear them.

Tsunade was surprised by this action. She just couldn't figure this man out. Was he going to try to take them out quietly, or did he simple not want anyone to hear the arguing as they talked about him taking her Naruto away from her. Either way, it didn't matter, she wouldn't lose. Not to him, even if he was a mighty Hyuuga. She, after all, was a Sannin and had another Sannin in the room with her.

"May we help you?" Tsunade let a little killer intent flow into the room. She wasn't going to underestimate him. "You will not be taking my son if that's what your here for."

Hiashi was surprised at first. He of course didn't show it, but the fact that she seemed so hostile towards him seemed out of place. Then her last words sunk in. She didn't want him to take Naruto. Well, he hadn't planned on taking him... yet. First he had wanted to find out what was going on.

"I assume then that I am correct. Uzumaki Naruto is in all reality, Namikaze Naruto, son of Minato-san." Seeing the look of anger and the amount of killer intent rise, Hiashi decided to continue. "Why? Why did you hide him from us?" Hiashi let his mask down then. He had a look of sadness on his face at that point.

Both the Sannin in the room were shocked. Was the powerful Hyuuga Hiashi letting down his mask? Was he really letting them see his true face and emotions? No, Tsunade figured it was a trick. Trying to get them to let their guard down. Jiraiya, for him part, thought it was the truth. He could see the pain in the man's eyes.

xxxxx

"I'm happy that we could see each other again Hinata!" Naruto was running around like a chicken with its head cut off before finally coming to a stop in front of her. He, of course, was just happy to see her again. "So, what would you like to do?"

Hinata stood there meekly in front of the boy. He seemed so happy and full of energy. It was almost enough to make her break down. Since her mom had died she only seemed to know sadness and the emotion of happiness seemed to avoid her. "I d-don't care N-Naruto..."

Naruto opened his eyes and started to look at her very closely. Her other family member had left them so that they could be alone but said he wasn't far way. Naruto was beginning to wonder if he should go get the man. Hinata for some reason seemed sad. Her soft eyes seemed to have dulled and didn't shine like they had after first meeting her. She had very pretty eyes that should be full of life and happiness, never to be dulled by the sadness he now realized was there. It reminded him of how is kaa-san's eyes had looked at times.

Naruto walked over to Hinata and put an arm around her shoulder. "What's wrong Hinata-chan?"

Hinata froze. First, she had blushed a bit at his arm being put around her. Second, did he just call her chan? No, she had to be mistaken. There was no way someone would call her that. After all, she was Hyuuga Hinata, heir to the Hyuuga clan. She figured her eventual husband, whoever he may be, wouldn't even call her that since it would probably be a loveless, arranged marriage. Yet, here was a boy who not only seemed worried about her, but used the chan honorific.

"N-n-nothings th-the m-m-matter N-n-Naruto... kun." She blushed an even deeper shade of red. She had said it... she had called him kun...

Naruto smiled at her. It was one of his most sincere smiles. "Please talk to me. You're the first friend I've had my age... We are friends right?" Seeing the young girl nod meekly he continued. "Your eyes looked sad though, like Tsunade-kaa-san used to sometimes. She once said it was because she lost someone... I offered to help her find them but she said that was ok... Have you lost someone Hinata-chan?"

Hinata was trying to hold back the sobs. Here was this boy being very nice to her and trying to comfort her in his own way. Not only that, but he had said that she was his friend. As a Hyuuga she was expected to never show emotion, especially to an outsider. Looking into Naruto's face though she couldn't help it. He looked concerned for her and that was a look she couldn't remember seeing since her kaa-san died. Hinata couldn't hold them back anymore as she latched onto Naruto and for the first time in years cried. She had never cried after her mom's passing. Now though, she let it out.

Thru the sobs she spoke into his chest. "I-I... M-my kaa-san... I l-lost my ka-kaa-san... S-she d-died..."

Naruto tensed a little at the last statement. He couldn't even begin to image losing his kaa-san. Naruto put his arms around Hinata and held her gently while rubbing her back. He didn't know what else to do except be there for her to cry into. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan."

Hinata just stood there, gripping his shirt and coat tightly. She had finally stopped crying after a few minutes. She allowed him to lead them over to a small bench where they sat. Hinata though refused to leave his side, hanging on like he was a life preserver and she would drown without him. Soon, with her head on his shoulder, Hinata had fallen asleep exhausted from the events of the day.

Naruto didn't mind. Sure, it would have been nice to have been able to play, but this felt right. He just knew that this was for the best...

xxxxx

After explaining that he wasn't there to take Naruto away from them, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Hiashi had all taken a seat around a small table in the room.

Hiashi looked at both the Sannin sitting across from him. "That is the entire story then?"

"Yes. Now, I think the real question is what are you here for?" Tsunade still wasn't buying into the whole sad and upset scene she had seen moments before.

Hiashi was quiet for a moment before speaking again. It had been too much for him. After his wife had died he had become driven to find Naruto. Truth though was he never expected to find him after so long, but his wife's dying wish was for Hiashi to find Naruto and take him in. When Hiashi spoke it was in nothing but a whisper. "On the night of the Kyuubi attack I was ready to do anything to protect Naruto and Kushina. My wife and I would visit Kushina every day after the attack. Kushina though, is, to me, already dead being in that state." He stopped for a moment. Tears were starting to form in Hiashi's eyes. "When my beloved was taken from me I felt a part of me die too. Her last wish was that I find Naruto and take him in. I thought it impossible because we hadn't found any traces of him since the attack. I promised her anyway because I could not refuse my wife. The day after I started searching for him anew..." Hiashi, who had been looking down at the table looked back up at the Sannin present. "Then, not but a few hours ago, my wife's last wish came to pass and I found him..." Hiashi now had full blown tears streaming down his face.

Tsunade couldn't believe it. Here was the ever stoic Hyuuga Hiashi breaking down in front of them. Could he really feel like this for her Naruto? He had never even seen Naruto before today. What was said next surprised everyone there. "We'll come back..."

Jiraiya spun around in his seat. "What?! Tsunade-hime, we can't do that. You know what would happen. The council will either demand his death or want to use him as a weapon! Neither of which Sensei or I would be very pleased with and what about you! Are you really ready to go back and stay in the village? Once you return, you know that you will never be able to leave again."

"It's ok... I think I can handle going back to the village now. I also believe that Hiashi-san here will protect Naruto." With a slight nod from the still teary eyed Hyuuga she continued. "Anyway... This way Naruto will also be able to attend the academy and possibly finish growing up with a more normal life. If nothing else, he will be able to finally make some friends."

Jiraiya wasn't happy. After all the time and energy spent to keep Naruto secret, to keep him safe, here she was ready to just throw it all away. More surprising was the fact that she was ready move back to Konoha herself. Jiraiya was snapped from his thoughts when Hiashi spoke up.

"Naruto should not return immediately." Hiashi had his stoic face back on and his eyes were only slightly red. Shortly no one would be able to tell that he had wept. "I hold no illusions as to the village or the risk that is faced by bringing back Naruto. I believe it wise to first talk to Hokage-sama and gain some support from the other clans. I know that now they support the idea of Naruto returning and being alive, but I am unsure how many would actually welcome his return should it become a reality." Looking directly into Jiraiya's eye's Hiashi finished. "Naruto will have the protection of the Hyuuga clan as long as he wishes to stay in Konoha. Furthermore, any friend of Naruto's will be welcome at the Hyuuga complex."

Jiraiya studied the man sitting across from him for a moment. _'He looks serious enough... But if push came to shove, what would he do? Will he keep his word even if it meant defying the Hyuuga council?'_ "Excuse me Hiashi-san, but what of your council? I know that you speak for the clan, but couldn't they simple force you to stop protecting Naruto?"

Hiashi's eyebrow twitched just a minuscule amount. To anyone that didn't know a Hyuuga it would seem like nothing. Jiraiya and Tsunade though knew it meant that Hiashi was agitated. "For far to long the Hyuuga council of elders have meddled in the affairs of the clan." Hiashi could barely control his anger. "They have for to long over-stepped their bounds and dictated what should and should not be. I have already lost my brother and wife due to their meddling and I will not lose anyone else." Hiashi stood up from the table. "Know this; if the council tries to interfere with my running of the clan they will be punished." Hiashi bowed his head slightly and moved to leave.

"Wait." Tsunade walked over to Hiashi as he turned around. "How will we know to come back? More precisely, how will you know where to find us?"

Hiashi looked calmly at her. "Simple, you will stay in this town for one month. If you have not heard from me before the time is up leave. Know that it is still not safe to return. If, after that, it should become possible for you to safely return, I will send someone for you." Turning again, Hiashi released the seal on the down and left.

Upon reaching the exit he noticed the Branch family member standing off to the side of the playground entrance. Moving silently Hiashi moved into the area to seek his daughter. It took only a moment to spot her sitting by Naruto on a bench. She was gripping his arm tightly and was asleep. As Hiashi approached he could see that she had been crying. Hinata's cheeks were still moist from the tears.

Naruto looked up at the man now approaching them. He recognized him from earlier as Hinata's otou-san. "Hello Hyuuga-san. Hinata-san was tired and just kinda fell asleep here." Naruto shrugged with the shoulder Hinata's head wasn't on.

Hiashi knew that Naruto wasn't saying everything, but that was ok. He would find out more later from Hinata. "Naruto-san, thank you for keeping Hinata company while I talked with Tsunade-san and Jiraiya-san." Hiashi then motioned the Branch family member to retrieve Hinata which he did without disturbing her much. Turning back to Naruto it wasn't hard to see that something was bothering him. "Naruto-san, may I ask what is bothering you?"

"Did Hinata-chan really lose her mother?"

Hiashi was stunned. He was not expecting that question from Naruto. Also, had he just used the chan suffix? Eying Naruto closely Hiashi stood for a second in thought. _'He looks like he cares. Even now he has a look of sadness and sympathy on his face.'_ "Yes, Hinata's mother died a little over a one year ago."

Naruto was even sadder now. "I couldn't stand the thought of losing my Kaa-san." He looked at Hinata and smiled. "Hinata-chan is very strong. Hiashi-san, did Hinata-chan never cry about her kaa-san dieing?"

Hiashi knew the truth. His daughter, in order to keep up the look of being strong, had never shed a tear for her mom after the funeral. It tore him up...

_Flashback_

"_What is the name of this? My wife is in labor and I have been told she might not make it." Hiashi was barely holding in the rage he felt for being called away by the Hyuuga council._

_The center elder and head of the council spoke. "We know of your wifes labor troubles. Perhaps it is a sign that this child will be stronger than the last."_

_Hiashi was stunned. 'What is this? They knew she was having troubles yet they call me away? And what do they mean, stronger than the last? Hinata might not be as strong as Neji, but she has her own strengths.'_

"_This council has decided to review whether or not Hinata is worthy of being the clan heir." spoke the elder on the far left._

"_What do you mean? Hinata is my first born daughter and as such the title of heir is her birthright." Hiashi's anger was starting to increase. "And you shall show her the proper respect when referring to her."_

_Standing, the center elder spoke again. "Hiashi, this council has decided that on Hinata-san's fifteenth birthday she will be tested. At that time we will decided if she is to be put into the Branch family."_

_End Flashback_

Hiashi still loved his daughter, but had, since that day, started to act colder towards Hinata. He was trying to make her stronger so that she would pass the test. However, if the council decided to interfere this time then maybe he wouldn't have to worry about Hinata after all. Turning to leave again he answered Naruto's question. "Naruto-san, Hinata-san never cried about her mothers death till now I believe. You are the first person she has opened up to. I look forward to seeing you again Naruto-san."

With that Naruto was alone again, left to his thoughts...

xxxxx

Author Notes:

Yes, it was Hinata and it was obvious. Well, I am a new writer and I am currently just trying to move this story along and improve my style. As to reason's why Hiashi was traveling, you'll just have to wait and find out (it will be explained fully).

It has been noted that nobody is very far from being 'out of character' yet (if they are at all). Well, just as a warning, it will happen eventually. Note, it won't just happen, there will be reason's. I try, in both my stories, to either explain things as they happen, as flashbacks, or as a continuation of a series of events. As such, by chapter 10 Tsunade/Jiraiya/Hiashi/Hinata/and so on might not be what they are/where in the show. However, my goal is that it will either not be noticeable (to those just reading it thru) and/or will just feel natural/right as a progression.

There will be other pairings later in the story, note though that this is a primary Naruto/Hinata and not a harem. Thus, there will be no Naru/Hina/Saku/kami knows who else and the other pairings, whoever they may be, will only be featured as a side with just a little screen time.

I hope that you enjoyed the story and I really am trying to update this one and my other one more, it is just surprisingly difficult.. I give a shout out to my Beta (who will remain unnamed for now) and no, the errors in the Notes are my own, he doesn't get to beta this part.


End file.
